jettermarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro Boy
About the show ''' While it certainly has similarities to Jetter Mars, it's a far cry from the usual happy-go-lucky atmosphere of the average Jetter Mars episode. It delves deep into dark topics and likes to send messages to its viewers, such as how you can never truly replace someone or the inevitability of death. Astro Boy (the 1963 version) ran from January 1, 1963, to December 31, 1966 in Japan, and from September 7, 1963, to August 20, 1965 in America. Astro Boy was really popular in multiple countries across the world, getting several remakes and reboots. Plot Tobio Tenma was an average little boy, who was riding in a car. In the futuristic year of 2000, cars automatically follow a trail that is safe. All you have to do is press a button. But one day a horrible malfunction happened, which caused Tobio to crash into a truck. Struck with grief, Tobio's father, Umatoro Tenma (more commonly referred to as Doctor Tenma) came to the site of the accident in tears and held Tobio's dead body in his arms. He decided later in his office that he would build a robot to replace Tobio! After much hard work, dedication, and funds from an anonymous source, the project was completed a year later. The new robot Tobio spent much time with his father after his father quit his job. Dr. Tenma taught robot Tobio how to do many things, and is shown to have amazing knowledge and strength. But after several years, Dr. Tenma gets frustrated. He realizes that the robot Tobio wasn't growing at all, like all the other little boys. It's then when he realizes that this isn't his son, it's a completely different person. A robot. Not his son. His son died a few years ago in that car accident, and he couldn't bring him back no matter what. Frustrated by this, in a fit of rage, he sells the robot Tobio to the robot circus owned by HamEgg. HamEgg renames the little robot Astro Boy and forces him to fight other robots in combat, this time he's fighting a robot named Zog. (Right) |left]] The new Ministry of Science, Dr. Ochanomizu, who took over after Dr. Tenma quit, got angry at the sight of such an innocent robot being forced to do such things! He got angry and started to yell at HamEgg! Thus he was kicked out. The fight continues after this and Astro is left standing on top of Zog. Astro Boy is unable to finish the job and is taken to the back of the tent and punished. He will go without electricity for a few days, or weeks even if this keeps up. He meets a pile of robots who have met the same fate, Astro Boy shares all his energy with them, and as a result, all the robots are able to move. After which, a stunt involving a dangerous trick that could set the tent on fire does just that. Astro Boy and the newly energized robots save everyone in the circus, Astro Boy even saving HamEgg. After this, Astro Boy runs out of energy and collapses. When HamEgg awakens in the hospital after a seemingly long while, he finds out that robots now have rights equal to that of humans! HamEgg realizes his business is ruined and slaps Dr. Ochanomizu, then breaks down in tears! Dr. Ochanomizu takes Astro Boy to the Ministry of Science with him, eventually making robot parents for him. Astro Boy meets a lot of other characters, some important ones include Uran, Cobalt, Pluto, Skunk, Inspector Tawashi, Acetylene Lamp, and Higeoyaji. Reception Astro Boy was an amazing cartoon for what they had, and was very successful, having a 3-year run in Japan, a 2-year run in America, and a movie in 1965. Rights to produce VCR tapes and DVD sets went to Rightstuf, who made every concievable effort to present the highest quality of the episodes to the public. Trivia * In 1975, most of the english masters were destroyed in a fire. "Every concievable effort was made to retrieve these episodes to present to you" on the DVD box set. * One of the episodes, "Midoro Marsh," was actually produced by another animation studio that Osamu Tezuka had sent the script to. It only aired once in its native country, and in America, its title was changed to "The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms," which was the title of a monster movie that had come out several years earlier. About the Manga History Astro Boy started off as a Japan-only manga in 1951 titled "Captain Atom" and the Captain Atom character became so popular that he got his own comic known as "Tetsuwan Atom" (Astro Boy in the US.) Plot The manga is about the same as the 1963 show, but the show does take some liberties in changing the plot of some chapters, such as episode 84/93 "Brother Jetto" and chapter 21 "Cobalt" which have completely different plots, despite introducing the same character. Reception In the beginning of one of his mangas, Tezuka had said that despite the negative feedback of his viewpoints of what the future would look like, Astro Boy was an instant success, and thousands if not millions of copies were produced and sold. About the '''character Personality Astro Boy wishes to end all conflict between robots and humans and wants them both to get along as equals. He hates violence, and will only fight if necessary. He cares about his family dearly and is very passionate for both robot and human life. Astro Boy is incredibly selfless and will sacrifice himself for the greater good, if necessary. Abilities Astro Boy has a high-functioning computer brain which makes him very smart and allows him to do things such as complicated math problems and defusing a bomb. Though he's smart intellectually, he was not smart socially. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Ochanomizu had to teach him most of the proper manners and human-like mannerisms he shows all the way leading up to the end of the show in 1966. He was also shown to be very clumsy at first, not knowing his own strength, and taking commands too literally. However now, he's shown to be a symbol of peace and is nicknamed the Hero of Justice. Sporting his 7 special powers he will always save the day! Reception Astro Boys character was extremely popular, the innocent little boy-robot with a heart of gold and was the hero of justice! Astro Boy's an iconic symbol in Japan, you see him everywhere from coffee mugs to T-shirts, and from Video Games to even statues! List of episodes Relation to Jetter Mars Astro Boy is the series that precedes Jetter Mars and is what a lot of the designs and plots for some of the episodes are based on. There are even some characters in Jetter Mars who originate from this show! List of Astro Boy characters who appeared in Jetter Mars HamEgg (Episode 5) Skunk (Episode 7) Tawashi (Episode 8) Acetylene Lamp (Episode 9) Higeoyaji (Episode 11) Doctor Tenma (Episode 23) Category:Shows Category:Characters Category:Manga